Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a multi-level phase change device.
Description of the Related Art
Phase change memory (PCM) is a type of non-volatile memory technology. PCM is an emerging technology and a candidate for storage class memory (SCM) applications and a serious contender to dislodge NOR and NAND flash memory in solid state storage applications and, in the case of NAND flash, solid-state drives (SSDs). PCM functions based upon switching a memory cell, typically based on chalcogenides such as Ge2Sb2Te5, between two stable states, a crystalline state and an amorphous state. Switching between the two states may be enabled by heating the memory cell, which is typically done by applying an electrical current through the PCM cell.